¿Que te paso en ese tiempo?
by daan1997
Summary: Natsu es un chico con mirada seria y cargada de dolor, pero este no siempre fue así y su amiga de la infancia Erza tratara de averiguar que es lo que hizo que cambiara
1. Chapter 1

Rencuentro y un rostro diferente

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

POV Natsu

Bueno aquí estamos, yendo a mi nueva escuela, donde se supone que comenzara a brillar mi vida, pero no será así, después de todo yo ya la he perdido, por culpa de esa persona.

Al entrar a la escuela me fije que era bastante grande, más de lo que pensé, aparte de poder albergar a más de 4000 estudiantes tiene diversas canchas y una piscina olímpica. Me encontraba en el pasillo dirigiéndome a la oficina de rector cuando me encontré con una persona conocida.

-hola Natsu a pasado mucho tiempo, cuanto 8 años?- me dijo esta persona

-hola erza, ha sido mucho tiempo- la persona resulta ser erza scarlet mi amiga de la infancia, nos dejamos de ver hace 8 años como ella dijo por razones del empleo de mi padre, recuerdo que siempre fue una molestia en especial con los temas relacionados con el estudio, pero en general siempre fuimos buenos amigos, en ese entonces ella lucia su pelo escarlata hasta los hombros y siempre andaba con una espada de juguete, ahora luce más femenina, con un cuerpo bien desarrollado y el pelo le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda

-por qué no me dijiste que entrarías en esta escuela y más importante aún, que volvías a la cuidad?- me pregunto con un puchero en su rostro- habría sido divertido hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida-

-simplemente no se me ocurrió y no sabía si conservabas tu número de teléfono- le conteste desanimado- pero más importante aún, me perdí- dije con algo de vergüenza- me podrías decir donde está la oficina del rector- pregunte aun con algo de vergüenza

-si, sigue por el pasillo y al final encontraras una puerta, esa es la oficina- me dijo algo divertida- bueno me voy las clases están por empezar y soy la delegada no puedo llegar tarde- dijo mientras emprendía rumbo a su sala- ah y espero que quedes en mi clase- dijo eso mientras caminaba a su destino

Luego de unos minutos de caminar llegue a la dichosa oficina "maldición esta escuela es muy grande", golpee la puerta y por respuesta recibí un adelante al entra pude observar que todo dentro de esta oficina era carísimo, bueno era de esperarse de una escuela privada, pero lo que no me esperaba era la apariencia del rector, un viejo de unos 80 años con pelo canoso a los lados de la cabeza y una calva tan brillante que parecía espejo, no media más de 1.50 pero aun así desprendía un aura que inspiraba respeto

-así que tú eres el hijo de Igneel- más que preguntar afirmo- mi nombre es Makarov Dreyar y fui el profesor de tu padre y el actual rector de este colegio- se presentó el viejo con aura imponente

-un placer conocerlo rector- le respondí con respeto pues su aura daba algo de miedo- le agradezco la beca que me ha dado para poder estudiar aquí-

-por favor mocoso, no tienes que dirigirte a mi con tanto respeto, acá todos me llaman abuelo- me respondió amablemente como si de su propio nieto me tratase- además, como no darle una beca al hijo de uno de mis mejores alumnos cuando este esta en problemas- al decir esto me miro con ojos tristes- y dime como han sido estos 7 años tras la muerte de tu padre?- me pregunto con clara preocupación y tristeza

-que quiere que le responda, me volví a encontrar con esa persona lo cual me causo mucho daño en mi corazón, aunque supere la muerte de mi padre ella está decidida a hacer mi vida una mierda- conteste con rabia

-es una lastima pero si tan solo trataras de escucharla y perdonarl…..-

-escucharla y una mierda y menos perdonarla y eso ya lo sabes, te lo dije las veces que hablamos por teléfono- mi rabia se encontraba en aumento- LO UNICO QUE CALMARIA MI RABIA SERIA VERLA SUFRIR Y ROGAR POR LA MUERTE- mi rabia rebaso mi limite, bueno es normal ya que esa persona me ha hecho la vida imposible desde hace mucho tiempo

Makarov POV

"no puedo creerlo, que un joven tenga tanta rabia en su ser y más aún contra su propia madre, es casi inhumano, entiendo su enojo hasta cierto punto, pero desearle la muerte ya es mucho" pensé mientras sentía pena por Natsu

-dejemos esta conversación hasta aquí, te hace daño, además que las clases ya comenzaron, tu sala será la 63-b la que se encuentra en el 4° piso, ven te guiare a ella- tras decir esto Natsu se calmó como por arte de magia y se dedicó a seguirme a su sala

Al irnos acercando a la sala, el ruido de esta era más notorio y me dio la impresión de que Natsu deseaba estar en esa sala tan ruidosa. Al llegar a esta le dije a Natsu que esperara en la puerta y que esperara a mi llamada, al entra la sala era un caos pues el profesor no llegaba aun, sillas y mesas dadas vuelta, peleas por doquier, y mi pregunta era donde está la delegada, donde esta erza?. Me basto con mirar un segundo para encontrarla, y la razón de que no detuviera este escándalo era simple, la sobornaron con pastel de fresa.

"esa mocosa, por lo general es responsable y detiene este tipo de caos en un segundo, pero cuando la sobornan con pastel es otra historia" pensé mientras se me resbalaba una gota por la cabeza, tome aire y grite

-SILENCIO MOCOSOS ESCANDALOSOS- tras el grito mágicamente las mesa y sillas volvieron a su lugar y todos estaban sentados en silencio- les tengo un anuncio, a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, adelante Natsu- tras decir esto Natsu entro

Erza POV

\- les tengo un anuncio, a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, adelante Natsu- tras escuchar la señal del abuelo, la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a mi amigo de la infancia entrando a la sala, se paró frente a todos y hablo

-mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y a partir de hoy seré su compañero, espero nos llevemos bien- dijo este sin mucho ánimo, lo cual es raro viniendo de él, por lo que recuerdo es siempre fue animado, sonriéndole hasta al perro, pero ahora está aquí con la cara seria sin su sonrisa, como si algo se la hubiera robado

-bien Natsu puedes sentarte tras Erza y si tienes una duda no dudes en preguntárselo a ella- dijo el abuelo señalando el puesto al lado mío, acto seguido Natsu se sentó a mi lado por lo cual le hice un gesto de saludo con mi mano y este me respondió de la misma manera

"ha crecido ahora es más masculino, mucho más alto, y su pelo rosa es más rebelde que antes, pero algo me inquieta de su rostro, no físicamente sino la sensación que emana es como si su llevara un gran peso encima, un peso que no podía aliviar ni mucho menos deshacerse de él, algo le paso en el tiempo en que no lo vi, algo grave y me asegurare de saber que es"

el primer capitulo de esta historia basada en echos reales XD si quieren saber el echo en que se baso sigan leyendo, se aceptan criticas constructivas y destructivas XD no enserio cualquier critica es bien recibida hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno después de mucho tiempo estoy de vuelta, me disculpo la tardanza pues tuve unos cuantos problemas familiares que atender, sin mas que decir disfruten de este capitulo

-diálogos-

"pensamientos"

Una frase y puñetazo

Erza Pov

Ya vamos en el quinto periodo, el cual era historia y mi amigo peli rosa sentado detrás mío está durmiendo desde el segundo sin despertar en ningún momento "ESTO ES EL COLMO" con rabia me giro y con mi libreta le golpeó la cabeza, pero aun así no despertó -Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado- dije casi murmurando y una gota de sudor cayo por mi cabeza debido a esto, decidí no perder mi tiempo en vano tratando de despertarlo y presté nuevamente atención a la clase del profesor Gildarts.

Y paso el tiempo, ya estábamos en el descanso y mi amigo aun no despertaba… pero en ese momento recordé algo que me dijo el señor Igneel hace mucho

Flash Back

-Erza, ¿ves a Natsu durmiendo allí? – me pregunto el padre de este a lo cual asentí -Este mocoso tiene el sueño muy pesado, y la única forma de despertarlo es… -

Fin Flash Back

Al recordar esto me acerco a Natsu, poniendo mi boca muy cerca de su oído le susurro – Natsu, el camión del helado está aquí- como si fuera por arte de magia este se despertó y salió corriendo cual hombre se lleva su alma el diablo hacia la calle fuera del Instituto, mientras gritaba -ALTO ALLÍ CABRÓN, Y DAME UNO DOBLE DE CHOCOLATE- me cubrí el rostro de vergüenza tanto por como reacciono mi amigo y por no acordarme que eso pasaba, Natsu es adicto a los helados de chocolate.

Fin Erza Pov

Natsu Pov

"Maldita sea, me quede dormido desde el segundo bloque y fui engañado por Erza con lo del camión del helado, maldición, juró vengarme de Erza… y juró no volver a desvelarme nunca más" pienso esto último sin creerlo yo mismo mientras regreso al salón de clases pensando en que forma vengarme de Erza, pero en ese preciso momento me doy cuenta de algo estando a unos cuantos metros del salón… Erza estaba en el piso llorando y frente a ella un tipo de pelo azul y un tatuaje en el ojo, el cual le dijo -Solo eres basura, de la cual simplemente le saqué un provecho y me deshice-

Al escuchar esa frase, esa simple pero dolorosa frase mi sangre hirvió, mi ser se enfureció y mi cuerpo se estremeció… era la misma frase que ella me dijo ese día, que esa zorra me dijo.

Flash Back

Frente a un pequeño Natsu se encontraba una mujer, el pequeño se encontraba frente a ella arrodillado y llorando mientras escuchaba decir a la mujer dijo -Solo eres basura, de la cual simplemente le saqué un provecho y me deshice-

Fin Flash Back

Sin más que esperar corrí hacia donde se encontraba mi amiga y el peli azul, y sin pensarlo dos veces le propino un golpe bestial en la mandíbula -¡DESGRACIADO!-

Fin Natsu Pov

Pov Erza

Frente a mí se encontraba el hombre que más daño me ha hecho y puede hacer, Jellal Fernández… diciéndome la frase que más dolor me causa dijo - Solo eres basura, de la cual simplemente le saqué un provecho y me deshice- allí estaba el diciéndola, si ya con su mera presencia es capaz de destrozarme, con esa frase quemaba hasta las cenizas de mi corazón, pero en ese momento vi algo que jamás había visto en mi vida –¡DESGRACIADO!- mi amigo de la infancia, el cual es su vida lo había visto golpear a alguien, ahora estaba dando un grito lleno de furia y un golpe tremendo en el rostro de Jellal tumbándolo en el piso.

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR TAL FRASE?... ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER LLORAR A ERZA? – Natsu se encontraba furioso, juraría que podía ver llamas saliendo de su cuerpo en ese momento.

-Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme así? ¿Quién te crees para hacer eso, para defender a esa basura? – Jellal se levantó del piso con sangre en el labio debido el golpe, con una expresión llena de rabia en el rostro increpando a Natsu mientras me señalaba, en ese momento todos los alumnos que pasaban por el pasillo vieron el incidente comenzaron a gritar -¡ PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!-

-No necesito creerme nadie para defender a una amiga que está llorando… ¡ Y MUCHO MENOS PARA GOLPEAR A UNA ESCORIA COMO TÚ!- ante lo dicho por Natsu, todos, absolutamente todos guardaron silencio, incluso el mismo Jellal el cual se quedó con el rostro lleno de rabia con una mueca desfigurada ante la respuesta -Ahora lárgate si no quieres que te de otro golpe- ante la advertencia de mi amigo, el peli azul se fue cual cachorro con la colas en las patas no sin antes decir un "me vengare".

Fin Erza Pov

Pov Natsu

Tras ver como se iba ese sujeto me dirigí hacia Erza y le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara -Gracias Natsu- esta me agradeció mientras se secaba sus lágrimas, yo simplemente asentí. El timbre que señalaba el inicio del siguiente bloque sonó y todos los estudiantes se dirigían a sus salones de clases menos yo, me dirigía hacia la azotea "joder… aunque se lo merecía en verdad odio golpear a la gente, en verdad me hace sentir horrible… me recuerda a esos años cuando me llamaban el puño carmesí Dragneel" al percatarse de esto Erza me grito que la clase estaba por comenzar, yo simplemente la ignore y fui a mi destino… la azotea

Fin Natsu Pov

Que les parecio? espero les haya gustado y me disculpo tanto por la tardanza y lo corto del capitulo


End file.
